My Heart's Keeper
by susha1987
Summary: Sequel to Bound by Love. Better summary inside. Bella's inner turmoil stengthens when her ties with Edward are constantly jeopordized and Rose accuses her and Trevor of falling in love. What will Bella do when her heart is put on the line time after time
1. Preface

**I didn't think I would be able to do this, but surprising even myself I seem to have managed to continue "Bound by Love." I will say that I wouldn't have even done this much had it done have been for my friend's encouraging me to do so. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but I'm certianly going to try to keep it going for whoever wants to read it. So here goes: **

**The ever so dreaded summary:** Not in my wildest of imaginings, would I have ever considered such astonishingly treacherous events presenting themselves at my feet as they now were. For in every word spoken, sentence uttered, movement made, penalties seemed to follow suit. I was letting them down. I was forfeiting the lives of the people I loved all because of the one person I had deemed trustworthy. All my memories were now cast over with a tainted shadow as I feared for my life and soon after, the lives of my family. Was there ever an end to the deceit that we would face? It didn't seem so and worst of all; I was facing it alone this time.

* * *

_**Rose still harbors her sense of distrust when it comes to Bella and protecting Edward's heart. When she starts to believe that romance is blooming between Bella and Trevor, you can bet she said as much to the rest of the Cullen's. With Bella and Edward's chance at eternity together constantly in jeopordy and the return of the Volturi for Bella, their only hope is survival and even that seems limited. Of course when Bella finds herself in the middle of a love triangle between Edward and one unsuspecting guard, she is taken captive and can find no way back to her home. Fighting all odds Bella urges herself to keep living, even if it means caving in on the people around her. But will Bella and Edward be able to survive all of this and still love eachother just as fully, or will someone else have stolen Bella's heart in Edward's wake?**** -Summary (Continued)**_

**As for the Prolouge...Well, tell me what you think: **

I was alone; completely and utterly alone. I hadn't imagined spending anymore time away from Edward than I already had in the past. That amount of separation had been far more than I needed to know that I couldn't stand being away from him. So why then, was he not with me now? Why wasn't he here when I needed him the most? Why wasn't he fighting for my life when my _life_ depended on it?

I had convinced myself that I already knew the answer. He had finally come to terms with my fragility and my draw to all things dangerous. He had finally resigned himself to a life that didn't require him being anyone's permanent protector. I wanted to be okay with this. I wanted to make myself believe that he deserved that much, but I couldn't. It hurt too much to think that he might have given up on me when I was so desperately clinging to all that I had left of him.

But damn it! This was Edward; _my_ Edward! I had wasted several moments of my time with him working to convince myself that he would be better without me, that it was wrong for him to love me and if he hadn't left me then when I had given him the opening, he sure as hell wouldn't leave me now. It was this second thought that hurt me the most. It should have been reassuring to believe that he would fight for me, but at the same time, it upset to know that he might not ever make it to me without first risking his own life…_or_ without them killing me.

I needed most desperately for Alice to see me. In the very center of danger, the heart of the Volturi, it was hard for me to let down my shield long enough for fear that someone would seize this as their opportunity to break me. Even if I were willing, I knew that it would be a challenge to get it down. The only thing that bothered me, while in my quarters, was that there was always the possibility that the Cullen's didn't _know_ where I was and that was all too likely. It wouldn't surprise me if they concluded that I was in Italy, but it was my exact location they would have difficulty with finding.

It was this one moment of silence, this temporary time in which the Volturi left me to the quiet of my thoughts, that would be my _only_ opportunity at letting Alice in and even then, I wasn't sure that I could. I knew with every fiber in my being that this would be the first and only chance at doing so and I told myself that I couldn't pass it up if I ever wanted to make it back _home._

I placed my hands firmly on the stony ground beneath me, leaning my head back, urging my shield down. I could feel it, the elastic fighting with me to stay up and I willed it back. I didn't know how long it would stay down or even if it _could_ stay down. After only a few momentary seconds I had already felt fatigued, something I had thought I would become immune to once I was changed.

I wasn't sure if I was in the hearing ranges of any of the guard, but I prayed fervently that I was not. I closed my eyes, concentrating on Edward's beautiful face when the sun shone on it in our meadow. Diamonds glistening and reflecting on the ground around his feet…Yes, I was doing the right thing, I just had to let Alice in and I would be able to see him again.

"Please Alice," I breathed, though barely audible to even my own ears, "There are flames. They plan on killing me before you can ever get to me. I'm in Italy, somewhere in Volterra Castle. I'm beneath everything, somewhere that the fire won't harm any of the guard or the wives. _Please, the lamb needs her lion._" I sobbed brokenly. I half expected Edward to barge through the door right then and demand to know what was wrong as he would on any other day, but this wasn't any other day and he _wasn't_ going to burst through the metal entrance. I covered my face with my hands, trying to regain my composure but it was too late and I jumped as my shield snapped back into place, where it undoubtedly belonged.

* * *

**That's not where this story really begins, it'll pick up exactly where "Bound by Love" left off, but I thought that you deserved a thorough insight to the story because I won't upload the actual story until I am certain that it will be read. Please consider leaving a review, or even considering this story's review page as a guest book and just stop in to say "hi!" Either way, it would mean the world to me. **

**Thanks, **

**Jenny**


	2. Anxious Wait

**I'm truthfully sorry that I've just come back into the writing world, uploading stories and leaving them with only one (sometimes two) chapters to their names. This is the reason that I am posting this. There are several events going on in my life right now, none in the least bit influential towards my writing. In fact I'm walking a very thin line bordering depression. You may have figured this out (or you most likely haven't) Trevor was based on a very realistic person in my life. This person inspired me in so many ways and I felt that I had changed for the better because of him-so when the idea was brought to my attention to add him in, I welcomed it, thinking nothing more than the best. But of course, the best doesn't always come through and hopes can't always be relied on. I fear that were I to continue writing in my current mood, Trevor would be dead and I can't do that (only because his life is prior to the rest of my already concocted story line.) I am not only sorry to have gotten your hopes up with this sequel, but I am also sorry for my own lack of self-preservation. When you have a gut feeling, whether its bad or otherwise good, it's always wisest to accept it for what it is and listen to it. I had that feeling but I ignored it and now it's just messed up right now…But enough with my sob story because I can guarantee that no one wants to hear it, let alone keep reading anything else I have to say. So please, if you can find it yourselves to do so, just bear with me for awhile until I have get my writing back on track because I certainly hope to do so soon.] **

**-For those of you who were so great as to keep reading however, I would like to leave you with this; the official**** _unedited _first chapter of "My Heart's Keeper." I promise to finish this just as soon as I stop concocting ways to take Trevor _out_ of the story when I so desperately need him to stay in for the sake of future chapters...

* * *

**I stood before the window, my frame outlined dimly in its' glass. Past my own reflection, where the forestry seemed to flourish, I knew was where I should have been. Instead I remained, a quiet reminder that I was tearing the family apart. I didn't like knowing that something so simple as a decision could effect everyone that I loved, well _mostly_ everyone that I loved. For, no matter how big your heart, no matter how strong, there would always be someone or something, that would keep some _out _of your instinct to love. Perhaps had things been different and I wasn't so hopelessly willing to give up my humanity, things would have been better. Even so, I couldn't help to regret the decision I had made so long ago because, regardless of the assumptions that were made of me, I had still found my way back to Edward and for that, I would never seek redemption.

Rosalie and I would never be friends, that point was established from the first time I stepped through the Cullen's front door and that would _never_ change until I stepped out that same door and promised to never return. I couldn't help that and I had never expected that I might _want_ to; not until I realized just how much I would need her on my side. Rose was viscous at best. One thing that would always be true of her was her venomous tongue, something that I no longer believed had anything to do with the vampire life she had been brought into. She was like a rattle snake, always prepared to bite, though she held back until the perfect timing presented itself. Once I had returned to the Cullen family, my every intention set on staying, she had found her timing. Neither Edward, nor myself, had taken any consideration into her prior hatred towards me; perhaps this was where we had gone wrong.

I had in no way doubted Trevor's will to maintain our more vegetarian life style. He hadn't been exposed to the taste of real blood and so that drawing temptation wasn't as persistent as it was for Jasper or anyone else whom had once experienced it. I was proud of him, but it didn't help when I hunted with him. Rosalie, I knew, disliked that I was the _only_ person that Trevor would hunt with; not because she wanted to hunt with him. No, it was something much more. She had believed that Trevor only wanted me because he liked me and, as she assumed, had liked me since the moment we had met. Even were this to be true, it didn't matter. What Rosalie couldn't seem to comprehend under all of her blond curls was that it took two people to create something as beautiful as love and I had already found my better half; I didn't think of Trevor to be that.

**..:::Flashback:::..**

I drove up, careful not to announce my presence. This was our evening, just Edward and I, and I had my own intentions...It was sometimes helpful to know that Edward didn't have access to my thoughts, that kept any surprises I might have been planning out of his view. I had stayed for a month and surely that alone was monumental to our relationship. I wanted him to know how much I loved him, wanted him to see through my shield for once and _know_ how much I needed him. I didn't feel that my staying had been enough to prove myself to him, though I knew that we had withstood the hardest part, if only we could climb over the mountain that remained...

I skimmed the front grounds carefully, eying any particular location in which Edward would be able to catch a glimpse of me. My intentions were as follows:

1.) Shimmy around all windows, avoiding all glimpses that Edward might catch of me

2.) Climb through upper-stair window to carefully position myself within the confines of Edward's room

3.) Wait roughly two seconds for Edward to catch whiff of scent and appear

4..) Present to him, well thought out gift

-Not the the most tactful of lists, though it would surely do. Regardless of how well my intentions went, or how observant Edward managed to be, I would still have to provide him with what I had been working on. Originally I had considered several gift ideas, a new ring for our vows (helpful in the long run, though not the best present), a necklace (ha, how momentary that had been; what man wants a _necklace?)_, idea number two lead to idea number three: a dog chain...(Hmmm, original, though not in the least bit, Edward's style.) The real question was what could I get someone who had enough money to buy the entire continent and _still _have remaining money? That was when I really considered it. Where Edward liked spending money, I had always preferred more subtlety towards gifts. Instead of spending a dime on something I wasn't even sure he wanted, why not _show_ him something he had _always_ wanted?

"Edward, I didn't mean to upset you; I only meant to have a _rational _conversation!" Rosalie seemed to plead but I kept walking, urging myself forward and keeping my prying ears away.

"Rational? What the hell is rational about you accusing my _fiance _of having an affair?" Edward fumed and that pulled me up short as I skidded to a stop and turned to face the outside wall. There was a tree just off to the left and I leaped onto the branch that would provide me with the best view, though still keeping my location secretive. "Please, Rosalie, go ahead; I'd love to hear you talk your way around this one." But Edward was engaged to _me! _He didn't have another fiance and I suddenly felt betrayed. How could Rose possibly accuse _me_ of having an _affair_? For the love of all things holy! I saved her from the Volturi and this was the only thanks that I would receive for my efforts?

"I've seen the way he looks at her, almost hungrily; almost like you used to. He wants her and since you've already staked your claim, he sneaks around, courting your precious Bella. I'm sorry if I've offended you but the only reason you refuse to discuss this with me is because you know that I'm right but you're too afraid to face that kind of reality."

"No Rosalie, I believe I know Bella so much better than that. It doesn't matter that Trevor has taken a liking to her because _she_ hasn't done the same. I don't' _care_ what he thinks or what he does, because I know that Bella would never hurt me. We've gone through a lot with our relationship and if it could survive everything we've gone through, all the hardship and separation, than I know I can be sure of her faithfulness and I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't doubt her, Rose."

I worked to stifle my cry of relief, but within only seconds I had realized I was too late as my lips parted and a gracious squeal poured out. Instantly my hands clamped down, one above the other, over my mouth but as the window was suddenly filled with Rosalie's horror filled expression and Edward's more stunned one, the effort was futile and I shook out of my stance, removing my hands and ran to Edward's window. I lept through in a daze, landing carefully on his wooden flooring though I didn't move; I waited instead.

"I would never hurt him, Rosalie." I whispered, knowing full well that she would hear me.

**...:::End Flash Back:::...**

"Bella?" A silky voice called from behind me, braking through my revelry. For a split-second I almost mistook it to be Edward's and I turned around anxiously waiting to be met with his golden eyes. Instead, just inside the doorway stood Trevor, as though the mere consideration of him in my thoughts called out to him. He chuckled and flew to my side, patting the top of my head.

"Now don't pout Bella; it's not a good expression on you." He mused lightly and I rolled my eyes, slapping his hand away.

"I was _not_ pouting."

"Sure you weren't princess; whatever helps you sleep at night." He responded and I glowered at him. Even were it necessary to sleep I certainly wouldn't have to convince myself of what expression I had or had not been wearing; a statement so ordinary and yet so far off the mark, his had been.

"Okay, Okay, I give; never mind. Besides, I didn't come here to make you upset. I was just wondering if you would come hunting with me...?" Trevor finally concluded and I froze up. This was exactly the one thing that Rosalie had been waiting for and yet, how was it possible for me to deny him? He was new to our more vegetarian lifestyle, he was new to being a vampire in general. How could I not go with him when in staying I could very possibly be forfeiting a human's chance at life because of his more uncontrollable urges? It seemed that he had been thinking this as well as he grinned.

"I'm sorry. If I'd have thought that I would need to go hunting I would have left with the rest of them."

"No. No you wouldn't have." I said. I knew full well that Rose was still hostile towards him and if he had of gone hunting while she was there, he would be putting himself at risk and I knew that deep down, I didn't want him to do that either.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He grimaced, "But, is that a yest then, Bella?" I couldn't say no. I knew in that instant that I desperately wanted to stay home, for reasons that I couldn't begin to fathom, but there was no easy out presenting itself and I didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, let me just change..." I answered finally, watching as he rolled his eyes at my comment. I didn't need to change, though I knew Alice would much appreciate it. It was more that, I was trying to buy my time, just long enough that I could find the reason to my reluctance.

"You know where to find me." He said, shrugging as he exited through the door he had entered from and I did know where to find him; he would be where he always went, Carlisle's study. I reached through the closet that Edward and I shared, grabbing at the first silken shirt I found. It was navy, the color Edward had always claimed I looked best in and I smiled as I slipped it on over my head.

Before leaving the room I grabbed a sheet of paper and found a pen just of to the side and began writing:

** Edward,**

**I'm certain that you'll arrive back home before I do and I can't wait to be back in your arms again. Trevor had to go for a hunt and I couldn't let him go alone, so I've tagged along with him. Don't let Rosalie get any ideas. The only reason he couldn't go hunting when you did was because she would likely bite his head off. -Hmm, not a very good joke was it...Well anyways, I love you always.**

**Forever yours, **

** Bella **

With this accomplished, I then made my way to Carlisle's study, finding Trevor pacing the room anxiously.

"Your throat aching that bad, huh?" I asked as I knocked on the wooden door. Trevor's body flinched before his steps faltered; I hadn't thought I'd scared him, though I certainly must have. I found it rather odd however, to find him in such an anxious turmoil, as he had normally been adverse to it, not to mention that he was always quite observant as to whether or not I was near him.

"What?"

"Your throat hurts pretty bad, doesn't it?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah, it does." He said, peering down at his feet. I watched him carefully, wondering what it was that had him so anxious. I wasn't sure, but I believed that my apprehension was somehow linked to whatever it was that he was experiencing as well.

"Well...we should get going then; I want to be here when Edward comes back."

"Why? So you can prove to him that we weren't doing anything? If he truly loved you, you wouldn't have to prove yourself." I stared at Trevor in shock. I had not said this, nor had this been my attention that he had so quickly come to assume. Even if I _did_ want to prove something to Edward, it would have nothing to do with my relations with another; with Edward, I knew it wasn't necessary.

"No! You know full-well how much I've missed him and I can't help that I want to be here to welcome him home. Trevor, " I began more calmly now, "I don't _have_ to prove anything; there isn't anything to prove and even if there were, I don't believe Edward would care, so long as I was happy." For the most part, what I spoke was true. Edward would stop at nothing, take away nothing, that made me happy, even if it hurt him. The only contradiction was that he _would_ care if there had been anything going on between Trevor and I, regardless.

"Sure, sure. Let's just go." Trevor mumbled as he snatched my hand from where it had been resting at my side, and dragged me down the stairs. Judging by his sudden haste, he must have been suffering to want so desperately to leave. He hadn't stopped tugging me along behind him, until finally we breached the cover of the surrounding forestry.

With a quick breeze and a shift in air, I stiffened. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happening. I yanked Trevor back, his body shielded behind my own and I snarled ferociously. No one was going to get past me and implicate Trevor's life; not after I had just come around to saving it not long before.

"Darling, Bella!" A familiar voice cooed of complete satisfaction. A shiver claimed my body and I wished fervently that Edward would come to my rescue. I waited momentarily, praying that he would storm through the underbrush and reclaim me from my crouched position, but he wasn't coming, I resigned. He was too far away even if he tried.

He would be too late and I would be entirely, dreadfully, alone.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of Chapter 1? Is there anything you would change, or any opinions as to what should happen? **


	3. Oblivion

**Well...it's been a long time and I owe you all a great big apology for that...So besides this chapter, I hope to upload another one later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Please take time afterwords to read the info at the bottom of the page. **

* * *

The blood from the deer, coursing like a delicate river of rubies, spilled onto the grass, tinting it with brown hues as it began to dry. This was evident to me, as was the burning ache in my throat, but both were profusely ignored. My shoulders stiffened, bearing a sudden force of overpowering weight that I couldn't uphold. Pain seared itself within the fiery depths of my soul. My hands gripped at my sides, as though they were the only things capable of holding me together; as though, pending their removal, I'd be shredded into a thousand fragments of gleaming diamonds.

Quick, bursting figments of visions flashed before my eyes. I assumed this was much as a human would expect in their last moments. The time in which it it said that their lives flash before their very eyes. I almost wished that this was the case. It would have been the end of myself, but it wouldn't have had to have been the end for everyone else.

* * *

**Vision: **

_"Bella?" Trevor called._

_"I was **not** pouting!"  
_

_Paper, etched with with the rough fast strokes of a pen, "-Forever yours, Bella" _

_Cauis, flamboyant in his putrid mightiness stood in the shadows of the trees around him. _

_"Darling Bella!" He cooed. _

_Demetri stood with a glimmer of a smile on his face, Felix standing at his side, ever loyal. _

_Bella shook, fear stuck, Trevor just behind her._

_Blackness. _

_Flames. Death. The Volturi. Jane. Alec. The wolves.

* * *

_"No!" Edward roared, coming to life. He was the first to react and would very possibly be the last. I dimly heard the snapping of a branch near by. As loud as I knew Edward should have been, I could hardly hear him over the piercing pleas going on inside of my head, as well as those coming from beside me.

"Alice! Alice, what did you see? What is it?" Jasper was yelling. His hands rubbed up and down the contours of my back. It was not soothing, nor as sensual as I had usually regarded it as being. It made me more uneasy.

"Bella...I...She's-," I faltered as more images overtook me and I cradled my head in my hands. Jasper pulled me into his chest, holding me tightly.

"Damn him," Edward snarled, "Trevor took her out. Cauis found them, or at least he will. I have to get there. I have to save her."

"Son, you can't go by yourself. You'll make matters worse." Carlisle argued. I groaned. The outcome of this dispute would be in no way, good.

"I'm hardly going to ask you all to come, though I'm sure you would anyway. Carlisle, I'm not asking much. Imagine if this were Esme we were talking about. You would stop at nothing to protect her and now this is my turn."

"Edward, we're not talking about Esme."

Edward's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding together fiercely as he considered what he would say next. I wanted to interject, to stop him from making his biggest mistake yet, but I couldn't bring myself out of my visions quick enough; they were too overpowering to escape.

"You're right, _Carlisle._ It isn't Esme. It's Bella. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her. You may not love her as much as I do, or even feel the need to protect her quite as much, but Carlisle this is _my_ Bella. I won't let her face that alone. You can go to hell if try and stop me."

An uproar of gasps seemed to erupt and now it was Carlisle's turn for anger.

"Then I'll do just that. Son, I _do_ love her. I see her as my own daughter, just as you my own son. But I will _not_ rush in there without the slightest idea of self-preservation. We don't know what they want, or why they've come now. I'm not rushing in until Alice can pull herself together long enough to tell us what is going on. We'll all likely die if we go in without our heads."

"Then you can wait, but I'm not going to. I'm sorry, _father," _Edward bowed his head in Esme's direction, "And...I'm sorry, Mom. But I can't knowingly stay here while Bella's in danger and I think if the situation were between you and Carlisle, it would fair the same way. I'm willing to live with my decision; are you?"

With those being his parting words, Edward turned his back on our family, chasing after the one love of his life. Carlisle was placing too much on me. With all the pain surging through my body, racking me relentlessly, I didn't know that I would ever be brought back to them in time to explain. I only hoped that someone would understand what I was trying to get through.

"Jazz-,"

"Shh, Baby, it's alright."

I sobbed as though my very life depended on it, but at the same time I knew what I had to say to get them into action. At least...I hoped I was right.

"No...Jazz, leave. You and Emmett, go. You have to go with Edward." I breathed raggedly, "I'll come when I can..."

I knew with every fiber of my being how reluctant Jasper felt and how much he felt he needed to be at my side. I knew just how much I was asking him, but I needed him to do this to save our family; to save Bella. I also knew that Jasper was not one to bet against me. If this was what I wanted, he would do it.

With a gentle brush of his lips against my forehead, he left me to face my grief alone. He and Emmett were gone.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV:**

I couldn't very well stay. I knew I had hurt Edward deeper than I had ever meant to and I knew that I now had to atone for them. Alice had asked Emmett and Jasper to leave. This meant that she knew Edward couldn't go alone and though she didn't ask me to go, I felt that it was in every way my obligation. I was tied to them each, as a father to his children, and I couldn't leave them be while looking danger in the eye. Acting on impulse I ran fervently, exerting all the energy that I possessed to keep up with the pace that Emmett had already set. He was racing for his little sister. He loved her and though I couldn't quite understand, his desire to protect her was almost identical to that of Edward's.

We ran until we were met with a clearing. The sun was just overhead, casting diamond like glimmers of light across the grass. Following them with my eyes, I saw one of the most heart-rendering scenes. Not once in my immortality had I ever faced a scene so drastically compelling, so utterly wretched as the one we now faced.

Edward lay on the ground, his fingers ripping at the grass, uprooting every last bit of it. His body racked with sobs I had never once witnessed coming from him. He stood pensively, looking haggard as a corpse might have, had it been standing on its' own two feet.

"I'm too late." He moaned sadly, to no one but himself.

I stepped forward instinctively, looking to comfort him in what was surely his darkest hour.

His features stiffened as he snarled, "_Don't. Touch. Me. _You're the reason why I wasn't there when she needed me. _You're_ the reason why she's gone; why Trevor's gone. _Don't touch me."_

I stepped back, putting my hands in front of me in a sign of resignation. In that moment, I had come to regret my previous argument with him. He was, in every way, right. I had kept him from coming. I had made him stay with us far longer than he should have been. If I hadn't of argued with him, he would have been there to defend them. I believed that Trevor would defend Bella, but he was a new vampire. There wasn't much he knew about when it came to fighting. We hadn't trained him, nor had we ever prepared for the Volturi's reappearance in our lives.

We had been expecting a sign. We had been waiting for Alice's trained eye to tell us when they decided to come back. We hadn't seen one, therefore we were left entirely unprepared.

"Dude, calm down." Emmett tried.

I could see, as plainly as I could my own hand outstretched in front of me, that coaxing Edward out of his current mood would not be easy. He would be furious with me until we found Bella again, and of that I was sure.

* * *

**Yeah, I know...This sucks and I likely could have slowed it down a bit...It would seem that with me being away from writing for so long, I've seemed to have lost my touch...Hopefully I'll brush up on that really soon, because I know exactly how I want the rest of the chapters to pan out from now on. To those who have reviewed: Thanks so much for all of your support and kind words, I love you all so much! If there is any confusion or grammatical errors, please feel free to notify me; I'd be happy to fix any mistakes I might have missed. **

**Thanks for your time,**

**-Jenny xoxo**

**Side Note: If you're interested in an even better read, please check out RandomPerson87's "Blinding Light." She deserves way more attention than she currently has-way more than even I have. She's such an excellent writer and I'm so proud to call her my best friend. Just search her user-name as I have it typed below :)

* * *

**

**Randomperson87

* * *

**

**Randomperson87

* * *

**

**Randomperson87

* * *

  
**


	4. Deciet

**I'd apologize for having taken so long to reply but I'm thinking that a simple "I'm sorry" isn't quite good enough. But in any case, I truly AM sorry for not updating. There's been a lot going on lately and I haven't had as much time as I'd like to write. In fact, this is my first chance to truly sit down and type and I must say that this chapter absolutely sucks. I'm back-tracking some, hoping to give you some insight as to what happened with Bella and since I'm in a hurry I feel that I haven't written it as well as I probably could have. But if you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I intend on writing the next chapter some time tomorrow and have it completed by Wednesday. I want the next chapter to be my longest (in hopes that it will make up for my lack of updating and suckish writing) so I'm hoping you guys will bear with me. In case you don't already know I'd like to say: I love you guys sooooo much and thank you for all your reviews and kind words. I can't even begin to explain how much it all means to me. Thank you SO MUCH! xoxo

* * *

BPOV:**

My legs, impenetrable as they were, shook beneath me. In that moment I had everything to lose. Forest trees that I had grown accustomed to seemed to blur together sending me through a warped green haze. Shards of diamonds glimmered against the underbrush and I knew without looking, that the fiery sun had risen behind us. Felix's red eyes gleamed from his triumph. I hadn't any idea how long he might have been watching, searching, but regardless he had now found me. I was useless by nature when it came to self defense. I was the danger magnet. Obviously, I was not equipped to fend it off and Felix knew this. It was likely, the only reason he would win by himself.

Judging by the determination that lined his every feature, I understood that this would be no easy victory for me to obtain. I had of course, lost before I had started but that didn't mean I would be likely to give up without first trying. It was always said that when fighting for something you cherish, something you wouldn't easily relinquish to another, you'd fight that much harder. Hell, it worked for the American Colonists when fighting the British. They were untrained, unequipped, and above all, completely and utterly human. I was immortal. I had a family that I loved and cherished with every fiber of my being. That simple fact had to allow me some form of leverage if _any_ were to be found here.

"Felix, how lovely for you to visit." I spoke carefully.

The bell like tones to my voice broke through the silence that had surrounded us and shattered my hope. It was plain as the grass was green, that I was stalling. I hadn't meant to be so blatantly obvious though I knew I had been. This was my only chance and I had to use it well.

"You might have been more welcome had we been made aware of your visit. Of course, you'll welcome regardless. Perhaps you'd like to-,"

"Isabella, you of all people understand full well why I am here and it isn't to be met with the rest of your like. Although to play along with your courtesies my Princess," He droned sarcastically, "Where _is_ the rest of the welcoming comity? Your precious Edward? I'm sure they had some idea of my arrival."

Regardless of my attempts to remain visibly unaffected by what he should choose to say, I stiffened. It felt as though every muscle I possessed had been securely locked and tightened. Felix grinned, the sun glistening off his newly revealed teeth. He knew that there was no one to help us. We were as easy for him to harm as a bird to his feline predator. I prayed fervently in that instant for Edward to come and whisk us away.

By living a life of happiness I couldn't argue against what had surely been inevitable. There was no use in thinking that I could escape the wrath of my awful luck. But Trevor, sweet and innocent as he was, didn't deserve to be damned along side me because of the danger magnet I inadvertently was in any life I chose to live.

"Felix please. Do whatever you want me with me, I don't care anymore. But I'm begging you, if you have any heart at all, _please _let Trevor go." I pleaded frantically, "Please Felix!"

Felix lifted an eyebrow as he lurched towards me. His merciless hand instantly cradled my face. He traced alongside my cheek and brushed away the hair that lingered there. I tried with much difficulty to reign in my more primal instincts and stand still. I managed only barely though I couldn't resist glowering at him as he did this.

"What a gracious offer. Give up yourself so as to keep this newborn alive." Felix's face came to life with a wickedness I had long since gone without. "If only you could have known just how much of a betrayal he has made."

A major rule when you're life is being threatened: never under any circumstance, turn your back on the danger that threatens you. I knew this and I understood full well how important a rule it was to follow. In this one case, my heart overruled my instinct and I turned quickly gaping at the trees behind me. Trevor wasn't there as I had been expecting; he was _gone. I hadn't even noticed his absence. What a great protector I was. If I couldn't protect the lone person previously standing behind me, then how could I possibly protect myself? _

Surprising me Demetri too, appeared from the underbrush and edged himself forward. Seizing my moment of distraction, Felix chortled from behind me as he lurched forward. I turned quickly in hopes of facing him. With an earsplitting shout, Felix had toppled me to the ground, the full force of his weight pinning me to the grass. I hissed fervently, kicking and lashing out at any part of him I could manage.

He laughed and dodged my every attack while still landing some of his own in my gut. I winced as my arms were drawn back and held tightly just above my head. The pain was unimaginable. I hadn't felt any thing like it as a vampire. Come to think of it, I hadn't actually felt any level pain since my transformation.

With Felix still on top of me, his hands pushing down on my stomach to withhold any attack I may try to aim toward him again, I realized that he _wasn't _the one holding my arms. With a quick glance upward, I realized in exaggerated horror, it was Trevor.

"Trevor!" I cried breathlessly, "What the hell are you doing? Help me!"

His eyes flickered from my gaze towards Demetri and back to me again. Their muddy depths solidifying and cold. It looked as if he were in a far of place rather than the forest we were currently in. He was not the Trevor I thought I knew. He was changed and I didn't like these differences I was only just noticing. How could I be so foolish as to have missed them before? He was a traitor. A risk to be around and I had implicated the rest of our family. There was no telling what his intentions might be. I didn't know him.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I don't have a choice." He snarled. It was clear that he wasn't repentant in the least. He didn't care about what he was doing or how much he had hurt me; not just physically but mentally as well. I had saved him. I had trusted him. Both were my mistakes to claim.

"Of course you have a choice! Why are you doing this? Dammit!" I growled as my arms were wound tightly with a material I didn't recognize. It held me in place. My arms were useless to me and I stopped my struggles. I wouldn't be able to escape.

I expected Trevor to reply, after all he owed me as much. Instead however, it was Demetri that answered.

"Persuasion is a deadly trick. Especially when it is something your enemies greatly possess. It is shocking that you hadn't first taught our young Trevor about the Volturi. You were and still _remain_ our Princess, yet you stray away from our teachings. We are a great people and Trevor has only just learned of our power. It is no wonder he so chooses to join our steady numbers."

"I believe my guarding of the enemy long since abolished that tittle from my name Demetri. We both know full well that I am no longer considered as royalty amongst your people."

"Once a part of our 'monarchy', you always remain. You may be a betrayer of our people, but you are wrong in thinking that you are no princess. Of course, you shall return as disloyal as you left and be executed for you treason, but you are _always_ a royal. Never forget that."

I spat at him. The fact that I had ever associated myself with the Volturi as though they were my own family sickened me. My ideals had been so wrong then. Edward had been, and would always remain, my reason for existing. If I hadn't of been so blind, I might have noticed as much before I had forfeited my everything for a life I had convinced myself I desired. Perhaps I might not have realized it then but now that I had, I knew I wouldn't be quick to give it up. The realization of what I did and did not need would hang over my head for the rest of my existence. Why had I been so blind when the truth of it all was always been laid out in front of my nose?

"For that you will pay," Demetri hissed as he lurched forward. His left hand collided instantly with my check and my head snapped to follow the direction of his blow. He had slapped me. Demetri had slapped me.

I growled furiously, as he scowled down at betrayal that I felt was instantaneous.

"You were my friend Demetri, or don't you remember? We had...an understanding of each other. You knew of my past just as I knew of yours and what? That doesn't matter to you anymore? You'd throw that all away because Caius tells you to? I had never pegged you as a follower Demetri, but a leader. Don't. Do. This."

The scowl left his face quickly, allowing pain to etch itself in its place. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it flickered away to be replaced again by anger.

"You speak of what I have done, but does that mean you haven't turned your back on me as well? Isabella you left us for the Cullens; the people who made you broken. I...I had taken a liking to you and I could have easily imagined myself living a life with you for the rest of eternity. Can you not imagine how it might have made me feel to know that you could leave that behind without so much as a second glance, or even an explanation to me? Did I not deserve one then?"

I gasped. Demetri had admitted to the one thing that I had always held suspicion towards. He had feelings for me and I had carelessly strewn them across the very ground I walked upon, walking over them without a moment of consideration. I had left him behind and although at the time I hadn't thought an explanation necessary I could now see the error of my thinking.

"Of course I should have told you and although I can spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you, I can see now just how much I had hurt you. But Demetri, I didn't know how you felt. How could I have when you didn't even express it?"

Felix groaned but I didn't dare peal my eyes away from Demetri's. I wanted, _needed _him to understand more desperately than I had ever needed anything before in my life. For, if Demetri were on my side again I knew he would fight for me; I wouldn't be alone in what was to come.

"Marcus knew how I felt and once Aro knew as well, they believed there would be conflict should I act on my feelings...They refused to let me near you unless there was absolutely no other choice. I'm sorry-," Demetri shook his head as though dispelling whatever he had been thinking, "We have to go now. I'll not stay here mulling over what could have been because there's no turning back anymore. The future has already been set."

I didn't argue anymore, didn't speak. Alice would have seen what was happening and the longer I prolonged things the sooner they would near us. I wouldn't risk the lives of the Cullens and if that meant that I would have to give mine without a fight...then the cost of my life I shall pay. Edward would not be condemned along side me.

I allowed myself to be thrown over Felix's burly shoulder as they ran. The grass beneath their feet blurred as my emotions became intoxicating. This was it. I would never see Edward or anyone else again. My life was over and I could only hope they would see that before they pursued me.

* * *

**I'm hoping that wasn't too awful...? If so I'm sorry for having wasted your time...  
**


End file.
